18 Years Old
by Lacy Fox
Summary: Set in historic England where pregnancy before marriage was heavily frowned upon. How will the town react when she has her baby?
1. You and I

I was 18 years old when it happened, I was the prettiest girl in the village, I had brown hair that was always tied back with a few shorter pieces in the front in natural ringlets. I had the loveliest blue eyes. A bit like now, although I wasn't the same then as now, I had perfect vision and perfect skin, for a poor girl I looked so regal. I had a boyfriend then too his name was James. He was gorgeous; he had lovely black hair and green eyes. He was like my knight in shining armour. All I knew was I loved him. More than he knew.

I can't remember where, but it was a long time ago. I was in a field picking crop as this was my job. One day everything was perfectly normal, until he jumped through the crop and startled me. he put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Everyone was staring at us as though we were doing something wrong, which we were. Men were never aloud on the fields and they certainly couldn't show love towards a girlfriend there.

My mother and father didn't approve of my feelings towards the local cute guy. They always said he is wrong for me, too good for me. I never believed them I said he is all I ever want and I was all he wanted too.

Then, one night he asked me to meet him in town. My parents would know so we arranged to meet in the fields. When we met we went out to the centre of one of the fields so we wouldn't be seen, he took my hand and told me that he loved me.

Then he moved closer to me and I could see his eyes closing, I wasn't sure what this was, then I felt his soft lips pushing against mine and I realised he was kissing me. We kissed for ages when suddenly I felt him lay me on the ground and kissed me more, harder and more passionately. I felt his hand slide up my back towards the top of my dress and start to untie each of its fine laces. I felt it loosen and he whisked it off as quick as anything. He ripped his shirt off as he kissed me. He stopped and I tried to kiss him more but he was too far away. The next thing I knew was that he'd taken his trousers off and they were on the floor next to me. He kissed me again and said "I am going to make you one of the happiest women alive" And he kissed me again. I felt him slowly penetrate me, and he slowly rocked me against the ground, he kissed my stomach, my chest and my neck. The night seemed to last ages but I knew it couldn't have.

"Rosie, Rosie, where is that girl? Rosie!" It was my dad shouting for me. James and I lay still as we could so we could not be seen. My dad walked past the field and James helped me put my dress back on and we snuck quietly back to our homes.

4 months past and I was starting to show, I wasn't sure what was happening I thought I was starting to gain weight. Then I realised I was going to have a baby, I didn't believe it I'm not even married I can't be, although I knew once I told James, he would propose and everything would be ok. I went to see James later and I said "I'm going to have a baby, your baby!" he looked in shocked as he remembered that night.  
>"Wow that's amazing, I don't believe it!" I could tell he knew what he had to do.<p>

5 more months passed and all of a suddenly stomach felt as though I'd just been punched, I screamed out loud and my mum came rushing in, "I know this isn't the best time but is this baby James'?"  
>"YYEESS! ARGH!" I was in agony,<br>"Are you two married?"  
>"NNOOO! MUM!"<br>"Sorry darling, you know the rules." My mum then walked out on me and my dad never came to help. I was on my own giving birth. It was so painful, where was he?


	2. The Years Passed

A few years later our daughter was two years old, she was the spitting image of me when I was a child. We decided it was time to get a pet to keep her safe while I was working. We got a dog, he was big and black and had green eyes, Annie, our daughter named him Charles, but called him Charlie occasionally. He was always there for her and me when I needed him, even though he was just a dog. When Anne was 4 years old she came out into the fields with me and Charlie and they played in the field together. Then suddenly a man came out on to the field with a sharp object, he was coming in mine and Annie's direction. The next thing I knew was that Charlie the dog was running at the man and Charlie bit him, the man, obviously hurt, left quickly. And Charlie came back over to us.

After another few years Annie turned 6, and while we were sleeping someone broke into the house and had made their way into my bedroom, they had a sharp object and he was going to kill me. Charlie jumped through the air to stop the man and landed on the sharp object. The man turned and left hastily. Charlie died doing what he did best, protecting me and Annie. The next day I had to tell Annie that Charlie had gone to the big kennel in the sky, and she didn't take it well. Charlie was her only friend because the other children didn't accept her because of my mistake. She then started to ask about him, James, her father and where he was. I had to tell her what happened so she wouldn't make the same mistake I did, but I couldn't say it all. She was too young, I told her that he'd moved away for a while and that he was never going to come back.

Another year had past she was 7, and the same thing happened with the man and the sharp object, although he didn't come to my room at all, just Annie's. When I woke she had cuts all over her. I didn't know what to do. I cried for days and never moved from her room. This is where I died, 24 years old. I'm still here though in the fields and in the house. You just can't see me now, I'm a ghost trapped in that moment. I can't move on, I knew who did it and he got away with it.


End file.
